Doctor! Doctor!
by Garnet Dark
Summary: 3 weeks into our 'relationship' all I had gotten from it was a shattered knee cap and a sour mood and all he had to say on the matter was-"Sherlock, don't pout," Sherlock is injured and is very bored, maybe john can prescribe something to take his mind off it-sequel to Aftermath. slash. johnlock. M rated to be safe.
1. Dont pout

**Hey guys, this is my sequil to my other sherlock fanfic, aftermath, this idea came to me because I am currently recovering from an operation myself, so I can relate to poor sherlock in this fic—its a direct story of my own struggles this past week, I had a knee operation last thursday, and let me tell you, its a bit not good- enjoy: **

**Sherlock:** its all Johns fault! If he'd have just done as i had said and gone round the back like I had told him none of this would have happened, whydoesnt he ever listen to me? Here I am, sofa bound because some stupid jewel thief had decided to shoot me in the knee. He-ofcouse was trying to stop my advances, by shooting me in the knee, he had sucessfully imobilised his chaser (me) so as to escape capture. Needless to say that his plan did not succeed as i was lucky enough to have sent lestrade round the other side of the ally, no thanks to John, who i told to go, as he was closer, but no, he had to stay with me, didnt he! Which in turn made me worry, and because i was worrying i was not up to my usual deduction skills, so i had failed to notice the pepretatour pull his gun on me. This happened 3 days ago, when I was hired by S.H Samuals to catch a very nenouned jewelry thief. He had taken from 5 of his shops, 3 rings, 1 necklace and 1 gold watch. He had preceded to take a very expensive bracelet on that faithful night, and the result was a very angry, sulking detective.

After I came to in the hospital, I had made it perfectly clear that I was very angy with john, who found this all pretty amusing I might say so, i had preceded to tell him that this all came obout because of 'sentinent' this was exactly the reason why i did not have 'relations' with anyone, 3 weeks into our 'relationship' all i had gotten from it was a shattered knee cap and a sour mood and all he had to say on the matter was-"sherlock, dont pout,"


	2. You're acting like a petulant child!

**Sorry this took so long, with work and college I've been rather busy. This story is based on my operation I had on my knee-although mine was only key hole surgery but I know about shattered kneecaps because the day I had my operation a cousin (Jacob) that is basically a male version of me shattered his knee cap playing Frisbee with his little sister on a beach. So we both chilled out playing PlayStation with our legs propped up on each sofa both in a lot of pain. Sherlock's views were when Jacob had to go to school and I was all alone…enjoy my boredom guys! (Warning mentions of violence and abuse. Slash-there**_** will**_** be male on male action) **

"Sherlock! Come on, are you still upset?" John asked, I glared at him from my position on the sofa, "you're acting like a petulant child," I gave a huff of indignation "if you'd just…" I trailed off, not wanting to have this conversation again "I can't believe we're doing this again!" John growled "I am not leaving you to chase the bad guys all on your own! I will not lose you again, not if I can help it, so help me god Sherlock!" he plopped down on his chair, I rolled my eyes and john pointed at me "I saw that!" which made me smile, which in turn lost me the higher ground. John didn't notice this as he broke out in a similar grin and the next minuet we were both laughing. "How's your leg?" he asked things were like that at the moment, since I'd come back, neither of us could stay mad at each other for long. "I've been better," I said, wincing as I adjusted my leg on the mountain of pillows John had provided. One good thing about being Johns 'boyfriend' as he puts it is that I can sit around on the sofa in my boxers as none my trousers wouldn't fit over my thick bandages. That could have been uncomfortable if this situation was different. I still had on the top of my silk pyjamas as I am still…I wouldn't say shy, but as close as you could get to it. "Could I convince you to have something for breakfast today?" he asked a grin on his face, which made me sigh again "if I must," and grinned back, I was also eating a lot more. "Just don't put jam on my toast, you know I don't like it like that," I winked he placed his mug on the coffee table and stood. He stretched, his soft grey tee lifted and it revealed a strip of skin, I blushed and looked away. He noticed and smirked, dam! I wish I hadn't taught him my technique of observation.

He made toast and put jam on it thank god. We were watching the news together when he abruptly stood "gotta get changed for work," he said "Agh! Do you have to?" I moaned. It was boring as it is not being able to go to work let alone spending my day without John. "Sorry Sherlock, I'm this far from getting fired," John showed me an inch, I rolled my eyes, "you know I could just get Mycroft to send us money," I said winking it was johns turn to roll his eyes, "see you in a minuet sherl," and he clumped over to our new room (I convinced John my room really was best) "It's SHERLOCK not SHERL!" I shouted to the closed door. I could hear his chuckle from over here. We did this a lot, I guess that our relationship didn't change much from our deep friendship we already have. I had already suspected that (me being the brilliant genius I am) so it wasn't really much of a surprise for me. He came back out of the bathroom dressed and towelling his wet hair from his shower. He was wearing a blue cotton button up (the one with the suede patches on the arms that made him look like a teacher-just telling the truth) over those jeans that showed off the fantastic curve of his bum. "Sherlock, stop deducing me," he scolded "I wasn't deducing, I was 'checking you out' as they say." I gave him a playful wink, he grinned widely at me "I like this new playful Sherlock, it suits you," I gave him a grin, a real one, not one of my fake/sarcastic grins. He grabbed his keys and stuffed them in his pocket next to his wallet, I could hear the clink it made in his pocket against the thin leather of the wallet, also the bulge confirmed that it was indeed his wallet because of the fact that… "Sherlock!" he reprimanded, John gave me that look, the one that said that I was 'doing it again'. I gave him a rueful smile "sorry," that was another thing, I was more comfortable apologising to John since I came back. John leaned over the sofa and planted a kiss on my mouth, a short peck, "bye Sherlock, see you after work," before he could leave I pulled him back down and gave him a proper goodbye kiss, I wasn't trying to show john what he would be missing, I wasn't…okay maybe I was but I was hoping it would work. Plus his mouth was so soft and inviting and I loved the way kissing john made me feel: exhilarated, tingly and slightly shaky. It was not like what people say it is supposed to be like, there aren't fireworks it's more of a slow burn, like boiling liquid running through my body, it was nice, it felt safe-weren't experts saying the relationships that last the longest are the ones that have a slow burn? I didn't care because I knew in my heart that I would always love my John. He had to pull away from me, I couldn't quite do it myself, John had become my whole world over night, from the first day when he shot the cabbie for me; ironic since I didn't believe in 'sentiment' –couldn't, I couldn't believe in sentiment. I was broken, but I didn't realise I could be fixed, not until I met John, he taught me to love again. He taught me to trust. "Nice try Sherlock, but I'm still going to work," he chuckled; I gave him one of my pouts. He kissed my forehead "see you later Sherlock," I grunted at him in response and turning on his heel john marched out the door. I let out an exaggerated sigh, great! He hadn't even left the flat just yet and I was already bored.

What to do in this dismal apartment, John hid the gun so I could try to find it, but then again he probably took it with him, you never know with John, he'd quite sneaky. So shooting the wall is out; I can't stand on my leg for long periods of time to finish my experiments on the kitchen table. This was not fair; a snort by the sofa notified me that Gladstone had come downstairs-he had claimed the upstairs room for himself. I looked down to the little creature; his big brown eyes looked up at me "What?" I asked and Gladstone sneezed I smiled and reached down to pet his big silly head. Don't tell John but I really liked having him around. I might as well deduce Gladstone for a bit while he's here. He had a wide head and shoulders along with a pronounced mandibular prognathous (the bottom jaw protruded out slightly). He had thick folds of skin on his brow, a round black nose and wide set brown eyes. His muscle was short characteristic folds called rope above the nose; the skin under his neck was hanging down like little folds on a dress.

His drooping lips and pointed teeth made him look slightly like those gargoyles that you see on the sides of buildings. His coat is short, flat, and sleek, fawn in colour and piebald (for those of you who cannot comprehend my linguistics it means patchy). I scratched behind his ear, he liked that a lot I deduced, he got up off the floor and padded off, in search of food no doubt. I shifted in my seat, and winced at the pain it caused in my leg. I had a big scar from the top of my knee to the bottom stitched neatly with black thread. Over that I had a big bandage and a knee brace. Infernal thing, that it is but it is also necessary.


	3. Sorry fans

Hey sorry guys if you are reading this story, but sadly I will not be writing anymore of it. As you know I am currently writing a book, and finishing my college course, so I am very busy. I would have liked to have finished this fic, but I need to focus on more pressing matters, I feel that fanfiction for me has become more of a scapegoat for my writing skills to improve on, but this kind of fanfiction for me is hard to write, my stories are not slash in any way and this was a hard area for me to think about imagination wise as I am used to writing boy meets girl. It was for a fan of mine as they asked me to write a Sherlock fic like this but I feel it is not doing my writing any justice. Sorry for any inconveniences and hope it's not a let-down for you. GD XXX


End file.
